Various types of automobile 12 volt air fresheners are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an automobile 12 volt air freshener that includes a connecter portion and a head portion, the connecter portion interconnectable with an automobile cigarette lighter, the head portion rotatably, anglably, and extensibly moveable upon a shaft disposed on a proximal end of the connector portion, the head portion including a bulb-shaped casing and an interior cavity, the head portion having a thermostat disposed within the interior cavity, the thermostat in operational communication with a heating element, with a fill reservoir releasably attachable to a reservoir input by means of a threaded fastener, whereby an aromatic scent disposed within the fill reservoir is conveyed to a sorbent member within the interior cavity, and the aromatic scent is volitalized when the heating element is activated.